Nina Avanna
Nina Avanna(August 27,1998-Present) is a human born to Jose and Maria Avanna. Nina is a reporter at Forks Washington News Station. She is the best friend to Amanda Jolie and the girlfriend/ fiancee to Embry Call . Early Life Nina Avanna was born and raised in Santa Fe New Mexico up until Elementary School.At the end of 5th grade Nina's dad job as a Account moved her family to Forks,Washington. During the first week of Middle School Nina met and became instant friends with Amanda Jolie. The girls formed a close friendship instantly and remained friends all through out middle school and high school joining the cheer squad. Both girls went on to attend Washington University as roommates where Nina chose to study journalism. During her sophomore year in college Nina befriend upper classman Andres Santiago during a tailgate party. The pair instantly hit it off began and flirted all night long, up to the point where Amanda had to drag Nina back to the dorm. Andres and Nina exchanged numbers and began a romantic relationship. After dating for a few years,Nina spotted Andres on a date with another girl. After confronting the other woman,Nina found out that Andres had been lying to her about the pair being exclusive and was really dating Karina the entire time as well. Nina end the pairs relationship and chose to focus on her studies during her senior year instead of dating and boys. Andres cheating and lying to Nina greatly affected her causing her to have trust issue with other guys. Post College After graduating from Forks, Washington University with a Bachelor Degree in Journalism,Nina gets her first job offer at the Seatlle News Station as an intern. While wroking one day in Seattle,Nina catches a report from Forks about a recent Animal attack " vampire" and decides to transfer news stations in order to investigate the real news. Nina starts to research all the current and past articles about animal attacks in the paper. While reading an old article Nina finds an article with a known survivior Emily Young. Nina decides to track down Emily Young an questions her about her animal attack and if she believes that the same animal that hurt her is also hurting people today. Physical Appearance Nina is a petite size woman with naturally brown hair,who often dyes her hair blonde for a lighter look. She has a tan skin. Personality Nina is described as being extremely social and out going person. Relationships Embry Call is the boyfriend and later on fiancee to Nina. The pair first meets at La Michoacana Grocery store. Nina was carrying an over flowing basket of grocery's that was becoming to heavy for her to carry.Embry spotted Nina struggling in the isle and went over to help her. Nina thanked him for his help as the pair walked out of the store together. As Embry walked away Nina asked him if he would like to meet up for coffee sometime in the week and the pair exchanged numbers. Nina was impressed by Embry's good looks ,his genuie good guy attitude and thought his shyness was adorable cute . Family etc Gallery 693860157 c5f064a02c8911e284c322000a1fbca9 7 122 580lo.jpg Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-main.JPG Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-13.JPG Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-6.JPG Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-3.JPG Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-1.JPG Carlos-Pena-Alexa-Vega-Valentines-Day.jpg Article-2534033-1A6DD77000000578-810 634x621.jpg Ce0f79a4a95311e2a32122000a1f9311 7.jpg Tumblr inline mnmnbzjenf1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mhpcjv0P9Y1qz4rgp.jpg 556049_770x517.jpg Alexa-alexa-vega-3183456-428-639.jpg alexa-carlos-penavega.png alexa-penavega-at-the-dwts-studio-in-hollywood-september-2015_3.jpg alexa-penavega-selfie-instagram-400.png.jpeg|Being Mad at Embry- Taken by a laughing Embry Alexa-Vega-head-shot-180x300.jpeg alexa-vega-the-remaining-10.jpg carlos-vega-instagram-400.png hitportal-alexa-vega4.jpg Unknown.jpeg|Making up with Embry after a fight- taken by an amused Jake 56f821e38262462f5ce3266c6790a6c0.jpg|Making up with Embry- Taken by a drooling Embry alexa-penavega-tbt-instagram.png|Nina hitting golf balls while mad at Embry carlos-pena-jr-and-alexa-vega.jpg carlos-pena-alexa-vega-wedding-2.png xBr7w-EFzr0.jpg alexa-penavega.png alexa-vega-sexy-instagram-photo-31.jpg alexa_vega_alexa_vega_instagram_cL3zGmwf.sized.jpg|Nina talking a selfie of her doing a yoga pose. -Taken by Quil for Embry without Nina noticing. alexa_vega_alexa_vega_instagram_CYZQIAwU.sized.jpg|Visiting Amanda in Seattle during the winter.- taken by Amanda as the girls party. alexa_vega_foto_por_vegaalexa_instagram_AtegOqus.sized.jpg|Nina at the Jolie house trying to come to term with Embry being a shape-shifter.-Taken by a concern Chess alexa-penavega-instagram-400.png|Nina attempting to make Embry's favorite food.- taken by Nessie alexa-vega-selfie.jpg|"Trying to work,but you keep getting distract by your handsome boyfriend." -taken by Embry ed85daea075411e2a3aa22000a1cf599_71-520x520.jpg|Throw back from your college study days.- taken by Amanda alexa_vega_wilmer_valderrama_0126_400.jpg|Nina and her ex Andre's Salvador alexa_vega_wilmer_valderrama_latina_actress_0419_400_0.jpg|Nina and Andres Hunters 01 22 10 00049.jpg|Being stopped by Mr.Whitehill The-hunters-2013-09.jpg|Watching the girls climb down as the Hunters Chase them. vjwePZj80cw.jpg|Watching one of the Hunters getting thrown over the railing by Chess's power. 4a9cb508062ecae1c02d495521bead96.jpg|Taken a Selfie at work. 612full-alexa-vega.jpg|Tailgating with the girls while visiting them in College-taken by Claire 4815fc2400149ddc1f8c37173e171683.jpg|Selfie while waiting at the house for Embry to come home. spy-kids-actress-alexa-vega.jpg|"Look at this cutie." -taken by Amanda 0MJZKlx.jpg|Rayfe and Nina going to a safe house in Colorado 832e5d358a6feb4fb4396b435f6aac0b.jpg 59493d3156266859f48185599c497940.jpg|traveling to Isle Esme- taken by Nessie Screen-Shot-2015-11-25-at-1.28.31-PM.jpg Alexa-Vega--Bello-Magazine--02-3000x2000.jpg c57573b50c3c371177587a14998b7935.jpeg carlos-alexa-penavega-enchanted-christmas-movie-airs-tonight-01.jpg|watching RomCom movies while sad over her break up with Embry skyword-image-408710.jpg vs_15239.jpg alexa_vega_bikini_mirror1.jpg|beach selfie Wedding Gallery f96d07e6660237d1a956195563e1dce6.jpg 8c1ed025a1be0ebb94d7dae28ecf0e21.jpg 16.png 1389207229_alexa-vega-carlos-pena-wedding-zoom-1.jpg 1389207229_alexa-vega-carlos-pena-wedding-zoom.jpg alexa2.jpg B6kb-9VCcAE_s27.jpg carlos-married1.jpg vega-cake-569.jpg alexa-pena-vega-instagram.png 3092E1A400000578-3416510-image-a-42_1453769286339.jpg Avanna Nina Nina